Naruto100
by Kyaki
Summary: All drabbles written for Naruto100 on LJ. Ratings seem to stay unvaried thus far. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Grains

**_Grains  
_**Community/challenge: **naruto100** - Sasukes Return  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Grains  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: Bonuses for the naruto100 challenge include a Rokudaime who is not Naruto, death, crowds, and photographs.

-

The grains of time wore down people without a second thought.

In the crowd that had welcomed him back (out of ANBU questioning, of course, since he wouldnt be let off too easy) with fists and grins, he'd singled out his old team.

Kakashi had given him a simple smile--old, though, too old; you could see it in his eye --and teasing bob on the head. "Welcome back. You caused a lot of trouble, huh?"

Sakura spoke to him about anything that came to mind, from her lessons with Tsunade to how Lee talked her into a date, once. All the while, her smile was faded--like Kakashi, she'd grown old in her own way.

"Tsunade-sama was a great sensei, when she was still around... but her jutsu to keep her young was only for looks, you know?"

Apparently, Neji had taken over as Hokage after her death. Who would have guessed?

He didn't even see Naruto--out on a mission, perhaps--though, when he went home, the first thing he did was flip the photograph of cell seven upright.

Taking it in his hands, he wondered if that idiot would still have that same, stupid grin, or did the grains grind down his smile, too?


	2. Senses

**_Senses  
_**Community/challenge: **naruto100** - Healing Hands  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Senses  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Sarutobi (Sandaime)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: Un-bonuses include lack of blondes, ninjas, green, water, or noodles. -- This won that weeks challenge. Yay.

-

There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to see them smile.

He'd fight proudly, knowing that the cry of battle echoing was a life they'd chosen.

He'd give his last breath, long and drawn so it found its way to embrace everyone.

He'd die for them, grinning, knowing they tasted their own bittersweet victory.

He'd hope the flowers would tickle their noses the day they mourned, reminding them of the life that still mingled.

He wasn't a medic, but he knew he'd find a way to reach down from the heavens, sturdy hands washing away the hurt. The wounds would sting a while, but he'd find a way.

For his village, his _family_, anything.


	3. More Special

_**More Special**_  
Community/challenge: **naruto100** - Pulling Something  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: More Special  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Sasuke, his fangirls  
Rating: PG-13 cursing  
Warnings/notes: Bonuses include whimpering, growling, refrence to dogs without the Inuzuka Clan, Fugaku (or mentions of him), embarrassment, and pants. -- Or did this one win? I forget.

-

They tug on his arms, and circle like hawks. Or maybe bitches in heat. He can't decide, really. Either way, they're just trying to get in his pants.

It wasn't his fault that he was godly in his looks, or strength, or, well, everything. He'd considered blaming it on his father, but the guy didn't have too much going for him when it came to the face. Fugaku's body wasn't much to brag about either. Strength, perhaps, but that was it. Once, Sasuke had considered blaming the fact that he was all-around awesome on his mother, but... no. His masculinity won't accept that.

So now he's stuck trying to get them to stop pulling on him, and he growls out some type of 'bad ass' response they expect of him, and eventually they grow embarrassed and let go with a sad whimper.

Something in the back of his mind says to blame it all on Naruto because that idiot's not good looking enough to drag the fans away from Sasuke, but he won't let himself be bested in _any_ category, annoying as these girls are, so he learns to deal.


	4. Tee Hee

**_Tee Hee  
_**Community/challenge: **naruto100** - Genderbender  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Tee Hee  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Naruko, "stranger"  
Rating: PG-13 (swearing)  
Warnings/notes: AU -- Includes for the challenge: Mist nin, confusion, screaming, and panties. -- Very much a parody.

-

Naruko had passed out on the ground of a park, skirt flipped up and orange panties displayed to the world--_hey_, at least she put on panties that day, alright? It was an improvement.

"Hey, wake up."

"Whaddo you wan--**waaah!** Who the fuck are you?!" She shot up, crawling backwards against a tree. "Pervert!" An accusing finger was pointed at the assumed pervert and using the other hand to fix her skirt. Sure, he was hot and all (maybe even hotter than Sak--no, that was impossible), but that gave him no rights to stare at her!

The stranger smiled back. "No, no. I was just waking you so you wouldnt catch cold."

"Oh... thanks, then."

"Plus, I couldn't be a pervert--I'm a girl. Tee hee."


	5. Am Not!

**_Am Not!  
_**Community/challenge: **naruto100** - Genderbender  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Am Not!  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Ita-ko and Sasu-ko  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: Exixtant because I wanted to include the word "penis" to my other drabble but couldn't.

-

"Foolish little sister. You do not have enough teenage rebel in you. It's because you lack... penis."

"..."

"..."

"Damn it, Itachi, for the last time--_I am not a lesbain!_"


	6. Make Him Proud

Community/challenge: **naruto100** challenge - First time.  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Make Him Proud  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Hinata  
Rating: G  
Warnings/notes: Included the bonuses of heartbeat, silence, and the moon. // Word count of 325 or so.

-

It was the first time Hinata had experienced war. During the battle with Kyuubi her mother had only been six months pregnant (she was born earlier than expected, in December), and when Orochimaru's men attacked she had long since been out cold.

_"I will be out fighting,"_ she'd told her father, proud despite the idea that she might not make it back tossing about in her head.

She did not fight alongside her teammates on the front lines; she wasn't allowed to because byakyuugan was too valuable to get lost if a fight ever went against her favor. She was stationed with people she never knew, always changing, and she watched for new advances in the distance--byakyuugan was too valuable, they always reminded her when they noticed her attention shift in the direction of the fights. She didn't tell them she was only checking to make sure Kiba and Shino were still there, because she was not allowed any favorites (this was _war_, after all).

At night, it was quiet.

She was far enough from the battlefield that she would not have been hearing it, but it sounded like all the forests in fire country had lost all life, silence overthrowing the area like a thick blanket. The soft song and comfort she often found in the moon, so like the Hyuuga with its pale beauty, was gone too. The silence, she found, was not all that far off from loneliness; all Hinata had was the thick, steady beat of her heart (and it hurt to know that she could not be assured at all times that her friends even had that much) to remind her that there was life, and that there would be more, still after these cruel times ended.

Hinata did not sleep much, but she did like to dream about times more peaceful, and how proud her father would be when she returned.


End file.
